The Path to Happiness
by deadsmiley
Summary: This is the sequel to The Promise. It's about how Annabeth and Percy finally learn to forget... and relearn what happiness is. It starts out being sad, then ends up being sweet. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Be strong, Annabeth. Be strong. But I wasn't strong. No, not after losing Percy. I trembled as I cried. It was like the beginning; me and Percy were separated. But this time, there was guilt. So much guilt. The fact that I lived because he died. The fact that he died so I could live. I cried more.

Percy's POV

I was in Elysium now. even though Lord Hades was pissed at me, I was still placed in Elysium for my heroic deeds. But I wasn't happy. I wish Annabeth were with me. No. I take that back. I wish that I were with Annabeth. When Aphrodite said that she would make my love life hard, I really didn't expect it to be like this. I slammed my fist on the table.

"Thinking about her?"

I turned around to see Luke. Yeah, I was mad at him before, but he's really a pretty cool guy once you get Kronos out of him.

"Yeah."

"Sometimes I think about the people I love, too."

"Like who?"

"My mother, my old friends, and… Thalia."

"Thalia?"

"Yeah. I loved her. I cared for her. I didn't just want to be like a brother to her. I wanted to be her lover. But then she was killed and turned into a tree. I blamed the gods and I wanted to avenge my love." He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure that she loved you too."

"No, she didn't. When she was finally revived, I had already left to fight with Kronos. And when I saw her, I wanted to go back to camp. I wanted to go so much. But I swore my eternal loyalty to Kronos. I couldn't go… and she hates me. Forever." He looked away from me, but I could tell that he had tears in his eyes. After awhile, he calmed down and we talked again.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I made the right decision."

"To me, the right decision is what you believe in is right, and if the outcome is right."

"I don't know. I mean, Annabeth and I loved each other and I thought it was right of me to bring her back, but I don't think that she's happy right now."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I just have this feeling."

"Sometimes we shouldn't just think about the present. We should think about what will happen in the long run."

"I was supposed to forget, but I didn't. So I decided to bring her back. And now she's supposed to forget, too."

"Well, are you happy with what you did? Does it make you feel proud that you have done it?"

"Yes."

"Then I believe that you did do the right thing."

"But I just have this emptiness inside of me… and it hurts so much. I loved my friends and family so much that it hurts and now that I've lost them… I feel so…numb. I thought that dying for Annabeth would end my confusion and leave both of us in happiness, but… both of us are miserable." I felt the tears coming and I held them back.

"Sometimes things don't come out exactly as we planned them. You just have to except that you messed up and move on."

"But… it's hard to move on. It leaves you in never ending confusion."

"Then find the strength to endure that confusion. Endure the pain."

"But where do I get my strength from? Everything and everyone special to me is… gone." I manage to choke out that last word and tears began to fall. I didn't want to cry in front of anyone, especially Luke. But I felt… so alone. Lost again… maybe even worse.

"I'm sorry… I look weak, don't I?"

"No, crying doesn't mean that you are weak. It means that you are human and an affectionate heart. It's okay to cry. Even thought I seemed like the carefree and unemotional evil traitor, at night I cried too… because of all the things I've lost and how I yearn to have them back. How I wished to be able to relive my life once again."

"Thanks, Luke."

"No problem."

Annabeth's POV

Loneliness. Grief. Sorrow. Sadness. Pain. I used to think that those words were just feelings… nothing that I would go through. But now… I'm experiencing every one of those words, perhaps even more plus one word. Loveless. Please have mercy on me, God. Send your Angel of Mercy to find me. Send your Angel of wisdom to guide me. Send your Angel of Care to help me. I was so helpless. I wished that this were a bad dream and I'd wake up and run to Percy and give him a big hug, just so that he was still there. I closed my eyes and prepared for sleep to devour me, but then I heard Percy's last words repeating over and over again. _Move on. Move on. Move on. Move on._ I answered with one word. _How?_


	2. Chapter 2

_All I can say is that sometimes, miracles do happen._

Annabeth's POV

I had a dream last night about me and Percy. We were… somewhere. We were floating in space and it was just the two of us. (I got the idea from Gundam Seed. Go watch the anime. It's really good.)

"Percy."

"Annabeth."

I fly into his arms and we embrace for a while. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"H-How are you still here?" I whispered. It was so great to be with Percy. He was so warm and caring.

"I visited you."

"I've been so lonely… and I miss you so much…" Tears were starting to form.

"Be strong, Annabeth. Show me the tough girl who I love." And he pulls me in for a deep kiss. All my stress is relieved when our lips touch. I didn't want to let go of him. I wished that time would stop and we would be like this, forever. But we had to break up.

"Percy I love you."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

"I wish that you were with me."

"I wish so too, but it can't happen."

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well… it's just that… I know that it's best if we just moved on… but sometimes I find it hard. I need to find strength, but I don't have a source."

"I know how you feel. And Annabeth…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I just wanted to let you know that… I'm moving on… too."

His words immediately sent tears to my eyes.

"It's not that I don't love you… but I'm doing this for you, Annabeth. Please."

"I understand. For my future… but I'm so lost. I need strength, but I don't know a source. Love? No. Hatred? No. Pain? No. I don't know!"

"Well, I get my strength from love. My eternal love for you. I want to you to forget me so that you can move on and eventually… find someone else… right for you."

I looked into Percy's eyes. They held care and affection, but also… sadness.

"Maybe I should get strength from love too."

"You should think of your next love."

"But… I don't want to. I want to be with you."

"Annabeth, living in the past will get you nowhere."

"But it's so hard to let go…" I started to cry.

"Annabeth, don't cry. It breaks my heart to see you like this. You have to think of it like this. You have to let go for yourself. For your future. For your next love. For… your past love."

I looked into his eyes and he looked away.

"You're still my love, Percy."

"No, I'm not. Right now you are… single. I'm not with you anymore."

"Percy! How could you?"

"It's true… and it's for the best of us."

I started crying even more. And then he pulled me into a deep embrace. I cried in his arms. Even thought I was crying, I felt… protected and not alone.

"Annabeth… have faith and courage in yourself. Be strong." He whispered into my ear as he dissolved into millions of tiny stars.

"No! Percy! Don't… go."

*wakes up*

I was on my bed, thinking of Percy. He was gone. _Gone._ This simple four-letter words reverberated in my mind over and over again. Was life trying to drive me insane? _Have faith and courage in yourself. Be strong._ How was I going to do that? Percy said that he was my past love and that I should be forgetting and moving on for my next love, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to let go of Percy. And the the door swings open and Chiron and this new girl comes in.

"Annabeth, meet your younger sister, Jasmine."

"Jasmine, this here is Annabeth Chase."

"Hi! I'm Jasmine Yokado!"

I didn't respond. When I look at her, her eyes told me that she was hurt. I didn't mean to hurt her, but I really didn't want to talk right now.

"Jasmine, Annabeth is going through some very tough times. I'm sure that she will like you, but right now, just leave her alone." I heard Chiron say in a low voice. Jasmine nodded.

"Your bunk will be right on top of Annabeth's. Get unpacked and make it like home. Dinner will be in two fours at the dinning hall."

Jasmine stood awkwardly in front of me. She finally decided that she should start unpacking. She lugged her suitcase to an empty drawer and started to unpack. I saw her bring out clothes, books, random pieces of paper, and… a picture? She set it on top of the drawer and looked at it sadly before turning her head away. Could she have lost someone special to her… too? She was about to leave when I decided that it was now or never to start a conversation with her.

"Hey."

She turned around. "Hi."

"Look, um, I'm sorry about before… it's just that… I've just lost my love of my life and… I'm not quite recovered from it."

"Oh. I understand how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes… I lost my brother five years ago."

"I'm so sorry. Don't you still have a father?"

"No… he died in a car six years ago… and ever since… my brother and I had been orphans." She was starting to cry. I walked over to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. She knew what sorrow was. "And… my brother… he caught brain cancer when he was seven and died three years later. I held his hand throughout his pain… and I helplessly watched him leave me." She was sobbing now, tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping on the floor.

"You've been through so much more than I have. I still have my father…"

She smiled weakly at me. "That's great. I'm happy for you."

I smiled at her. The first time I smiled in a long time. There was something special about Jasmine. It was probably her strength. Her courage to move on even in hard times. She was so strong, being able to smile and talk with others about her sadness and share her feeling with others.

"Jasmine, you're so strong. You've been through so much and yet you're still smiling and laughing. Where do you get your courage?"

"I… don't know. I try to forget the past because I know that it would be best for me to do so."

"I wish I were like you."

"No, I'm not that great." She said with a warm smile. "Um, if you don't mind you asking… how did you lose your special person?"

That question stunned me, but I chose to tell her. She told me her sorrow. "Well, my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and I… were the heroes of this camp. You know about mythology, right?"

"Yes."

"So Kronos had risen again to destroy the gods and the campers here had to stop him. It was the final battle, and Percy and I were battling Kronos himself. Percy was knocked down, and I foolishly charged at Kronos. He picked me up and threw me into a building. The impact was so big that the building collapsed. Percy attacked Kronos with pure hatred and anger and finally managed to kill the titan lord. But when he found me, I was… dying. And I made Percy promise me that he would move on. but we were too much in love. We couldn't let each other go. After countless nights of heartache and sadness, Percy decided that he should bring me back. He journeyed down to the underworld with his friend Nico to save me. They saved me and we were about to leave when Hades appeared. Percy persuaded him that he would take a test to let me live. Hades agreed and Percy had to fight this horrible monster. He managed to kill it, but he was… severely injured. And… and I watched helplessly as he died. His last words to me were move on." Tears had escaped out of my eyes and streamed down my cheeks.

"You two loved each other a lot."

"Yes, we did."

"He sacrificed himself for you because he loved you. He died a very honorable death."

"Yes, he did." I was somewhere else, lost again. And I couldn't stop crying. I was shaking from sorrow.

"Annabeth, I know how you feel. I've been through similar situations. I know your pain."

"Yes… I believe you do know."

"And… I just wanted you to know that you're not alone."

I looked up at her.

"We can go through this together, Annabeth. And… I… I still haven't fully recovered from the death of my brother. The only family I had left." She started to cry too.

"You don't have to go through everything by yourself. Sometimes you just can't hold it all in."

I looked at this strong young woman before me. I was older than her, yet I seemed so immature when compared to her.

"Thank… you." I managed to say.

"Your welcome. And Annabeth, just don't forget that you have someone by your side that can help you.." She said with a smile.

And slowly, I began to smile too. Miracles do happen sometimes. I'm beginning to see a wonderful friendship.

_A/N: No, not friend friend, just friends. Annabeth will not be lesbian. So take that, perverts._


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

Even thought I have Jasmine with me to help me go through tough times, sometimes I still feel sad and alone. No matter what I did, it wasn't going to bring him back. Him. I resulted in trying to not even mention him and to keep myself occupied. But I can't forget. He's always on my mind. Percy. I know I shouldn't be thinking of him right now, but how could I not? He's too special to me. I hugged my knees to my chest and looked down.

"Still thinking of him?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah."

"You'll get over him eventually."

"I don't know… he means so much to me… and… now he's gone."

She smiled her be strong and courageous smile. "Sometimes, I feel that way too. Sometimes I feel lonely and confused. It's all inevitable."

"Then how do you get over it?"

"I don't. But sometimes, I try to be strong, even when I'm very weak."

"How?"

"I know that this might seem kind of childish, but I listen to my favorite song and it gives me strength." And then she started singing.

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku  
...Kimi wo omotta nara_

_Machi mo hito mo yume mo  
Kaete yuku jikan ni  
Tada sakaratte ita  
Kotoba wo kasanetemo wakariaenai koto  
Mada shiranakatta ne_

_Kimi dake wo dakishimetakute nakushita yume kimi wa  
"Akiramenaide" to itta_

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku  
...Kimi wo omotta nara_

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki  
Mou ichido shinjite_

_Kimi ga inai hibi ni zutto tachidomatta  
Demo arukidashiteru  
Kimi to wakachiatta dono guuzen ni mo imi ga  
Sou kanarazu atta_

_Sorezore no yume wo kanaete mata meguriau toki  
Guuzen wa unmei ni naru_

_Yabureta yakusoku sae mo chikai ni kaeta nara  
Ano basho de deau toki  
Ano koro no futari ni nareru kana?  
"Yasashisa" ni nite iru natsukashii omokage  
Me wo tojite mieru kara  
Te wo furezu aru koto wo shiru kara_

_Asu ni hagurete  
Kotae ga nani mo mienakutemo  
Kimi ni au sono tame ni kasaneteku  
"Kyou" to iu shinjitsu_

_Tooku hanareteru hodo ni chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Samishisa mo tsuyosa e to kawatteku  
...Kimi wo omotta nara_

_Setsunaku mune wo sasu sore wa yume no kakera  
Ari no mama deaeteta sono kiseki  
Mou ichido shinjite_

"I'm sorry, I don't understand Japanese. But you sing beautifully."

"Thank you. This is what it means."

_The further apart we are, the closer I feel to you  
Even loneliness becomes strength  
…When I think of you_

_When the town, people and my dreams  
Changed  
I just fought against it  
I had yet to discover what it was like  
To put words together and still not understand each other  
I lost my dreams because I only wanted to hold you  
But you told me not to give up_

_The further apart we are, the closer I feel to you  
Even loneliness becomes strength  
…When I think of you_

_It's the pieces of my dreams that are sticking into my heart so painfully  
That we met just like that was a miracle  
Believe in it once more_

_On the days when you weren't here I stopped completely  
But I've started walking again  
Absolutely every coincidence had meaning  
When I shared it with you_

_When we fulfil our respective dreams and meet again  
Coincidence will become fate_

_If we turn our broken promises into vows  
Can we go back the way we were  
When we met in that place?  
When I close my eyes I can see  
A nostalgic image that resembles tenderness  
Because I know what it's like to be unable to hold your hand_

_Even if we're apart tomorrow  
And I can't see any solution  
I'll gather together the truths called "today"  
To see you_

_The further apart we are, the closer I feel to you  
Even loneliness becomes strength  
…When I think of you_

_It's the pieces of my dreams that are sticking into my heart so painfully  
That we met just like that was a miracle  
Believe in it once more_

(In case you're wondering, this song is "Reason", by Tamaki Nami. It's from Gundam Seed Destiny, the sequel to Gundam Seed.)

"Maybe I can teach it to you someday. And then when you're alone and sad, you can think of the person you love, and be strong."

"Maybe. But whenever I think of him, I feel pain and sorrow. I don't feel the strength and the courage."

"One day you will. One day you will learn to stop living the past and start living the present. "

"But it seems so far away from me right now."

She smiled at me. "You will. I promise you that you will."

Percy's POV

It's been hard these days to live my life. Most of the time I sit in a chair, looking at the view from my balcony at the palace. Most people think that you're supposed to be living it up in Elysium. But you don't. At least, most of us don't. We all try to hide our feelings and our losses, but it's like it's written on our faces. In fact, most of us are living it down it this place. I try not to think of her anymore. I try to throw her away… but I can't. I cant bring myself to think of her and cry, but I also can't bring myself to throw the memories away. Memories. That's all I have left of my past life. The emories of my mother. The memories of laughter. The memories of friends. The memories of happiness. The memories of… her. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and I see… Beckondorf.

"Beckondorf?"

"Hey Percy."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Luke told me."

"Oh. Look, um, Beckondorf, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that you're in this miserable place."

"Don't blame yourself, Percy. Sacrifices are necessary to win a war."

"But there were so many sacrifices… Michael, you, Silena, the Hunters…, Annabeth…"

"But you have to learn to forget and forgive."

"I know that. I'm slowly getting distant from everyone… including Annabeth… sadly."

"Be strong, Percy. Find your path to happiness. That's all I can say to you." And he left.

Be strong. As if I didn't know that. I already had a source of my strength; Annabeth's future. But somehow, I just can't make myself do it. I wished that I didn't live Percy Jackson's life. I wished that I had lived some normal kid's life, like Chris Williams or something. My heart's been broken in two. The two sides keep on fighting against each other… and now, I'm heartbroken. I've resolved to not cry at all, even thought Luke said that crying meant that I had a heart. Sometimes crying was just too strong for me. I couldn't control it at all. Tears were already starting to form and I pushed them back. The path to happiness… how would it be? Was it going to be easy? How many twists an turns would I have to make until I found it? Happiness… something I haven't experienced in a long time. But no matter the tasks, no matter the difficulty, I was going to find happiness. Happiness. Could it be the answer to all of my problems?


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

Jasmine and I have been together for abut three months now. We might seem a little strange, but deep inside, we are almost identical. Note that I did say almost. Even though we've been through some very tough times, she's still a lot stronger and more mature than I am. I'm beginning to get my life back. Every now and then, I step out of my cabin and go to the arena to archery practice. With Jasmine, of course. But I didn't even go near one place. The beach. It reminded me so much of him. Every time I look at the blue green sea, I see Percy. And every time I think of him, I feel this warmth around me, like his spirit is lingering around me. A feeling that I can't stand. God dammit. I'm crying already. Why did love have to hurt so much?

"I'm guessing that your thinking of him right now."

I turn my head around and I see Nico. "No, I'm fine." I say as I walk away quickly.

"I can help you."

His words stopped me in my tracks for a second, but then I shake my head and continue walking away.

"Percy's standing right next to me."

Nico's POV

Annabeth turned around to face me. She was shedding silent tears, her sad eyes looking at me. I heart broke by looking at her, but I didn't show any emotion.

"Hey! What's going on?" I turned around to see Jasmine running toward Annabeth. She gave her a hug and comforted her. "There, there. It's going to be alright." Then she walked up to me. "Annabeth's gone through enough sadness and sorrow. Please, please make it a little bit easier for her. I beg of you. Can't you see that she's on the verge of breaking down?" and then she walked away.

"I'm sorry Percy. I'm sorry for making Annabeth cry. I didn't mean it." Though I couldn't see him, I could feel his presence lingering around me. I felt… a warm and understanding presence. That's weird. I thought he would be mad.

"Should I go talk to them again later?" I didn't hear anything, but I felt something ove up and down. Percy was probably nodding. "I'll try, my friend. I'll try." I muttered as I walked toward the Athena cabin.

"Hey, um… Annabeth… look, I'm sorry about before. But i can help you."

"Shut up!" Jasmine cried.

"No! I can help! I now where the spirits are! Right now Percy's spirit is right outside this cabin! And your brother's spirit is right outside camp! He's always been with you, but you don't notice him, because you're not a child of Hades!"

Jasmine started shaking all over and rolled into a ball.

"He's… gone… no… he's… gone… gone… gone… brother…" she whispered as she cried.

"I'm sorry." I say as I leave. Why am I such a heartless bitch?

Jasmine's POV

He's… gone, right? Why am I crying? He can't be outside! He's gone from me! Gone… be strong, Jasmine. Be strong. Brother would want you to be strong. Stop crying. Find strength. Slowly, I stopped crying and looked over to Annabeth. She was somewhere else. She was… thinking of him. Her most beloved. Why did life have to have so many lows and so little highs?

"Annabeth, look at me."

She was totally void. "Annabeth, please!"

"Percy… outside?"

"No, he's not. Annabeth, please snap out of it. Contain yourself!"

"Gone… GONE!" she yelled and immediately broke into tears.

"Annabeth, it's okay… it's okay." I said as I gently hugged her. Someties life can be cruel.

_-a few days later-_

Annabeth's POV

Is Percy really beside me all the time? And I was never alone? It's so confusing. Never mind. I shouldn't be talking to Nico. It would just bring more sadness. I walked back to my cabin, but then I ran into the one person who I didn't really want to see.

"Oh Annabeth, um… sorry… er… sorry."

I watched him walk away. Jasmine was in the cabin when I entered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Jasmine, I need help."

"That's not something new."

"Seriously. I'm so confused right now that it hurts. I want to just… forget everything… but I don't… I'm hopeless…"

"It's okay. I've been through the same thing."

"I need professional help. Last night… I… thought about… about"

"About what?"

"Suicide." I whispered.

Jasmines eyes widened. "Annabeth, don't. I can't bear losing you. You're like family to me. Please!"

"This is why I need help. I just want to… to forget everything… but I want to keep it too."

"Just lay it off for a while, Annabeth. Once you're busy for a few months, you'll be fine."

"I don't know. I said that I didn't want to forget."

"It'll work. Remember my promise?"

I smiled slightly. "Thank you."

So Jasmine kept me busy as much as she could. The treatment seemed to be working, and by the end of the summer, I was almost "cured". I thought that my life was finally going to be somewhat better. I knew that deep down I was sad, but I didn't have to go deep down. But little did I know what was going to happen to me next year.


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

It was time for camp again. Another year passed by, and I'm already 17. A rush of emotions and memories greeted me when I stepped into camp. So many emotions… but no, I was not going to be overcome by them. I would allow memories, but not overwhelming emotions. I walked pass Thalia's tree and through the main field.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Sup Annabeth."

"You're back!"

"My gal pal is back!"

Lots of campers greeted me warmly and I just replied a meek hello to each of them. I walked into my cabin and was greeted warmly by Jasmine.

"Annabeth, you're back! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too."

I started to unpack and I brought out the usual stuff. Books, clothes, more books, random items, and some snacks. But this time, I brought something else with me. I picture of me with Percy in a New York park. I hesitated before setting it on my table.

"Annabeth?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay. Do you want to go around and talk with the other campers?"

"I'm fine. I need to go somewhere… alone."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then."

I slowly walked toward the beach and walked up in front of Percy's grave. I stood there for awhile before I sat next to it. Somehow, it made me feel as if he were here with me.

"Hey Percy. It's me, Annabeth. I don't know if you're listening to me right now or if you're living it up in Elysium, but I just wanted to come over and talk. Well, I recently took my SAT and I'm pretty sure I aced it. I'm thinking of getting a Ph.D in architecture at Harvard and I want to design something special in my life. Something that the world can see and say wow to. I've made some new friends at camp and at school and I'm living a normal life." Just then I felt a familiar warmth around me body. "Right now, there are many ups and downs in my life. And I've realized something in my life, it's that you are always in my heart, no matter what. I've learned to control my emotions and hide my sadness from others, but let's face it. I'm hurting on the inside. I miss you so much that it hurts. And it hurts so much that I can't do anything about it but try to think of something else. But it's there. It's always there. There's a cut in my heart that's always bleeding. It worsens everyday. The pain, the pain is just so much that I can't even let it out. I couldn't cry it out, even if I tried. I'm trying to be strong, but it's hard to. It's hard to stand up when a leg is missing. It's hard to see when you're blind. It's hard to move on, when something's chained to you, not letting you go. But I'll continue living my life. Not for me, but for you. I know that it would break your heart if I passed away again, and I don't want you to be hurt. I know that you're experiencing immense pain, maybe even more than me. But Percy, please listen to my words. Be strong. I'm sure that one day we will be happy once more." I smiled softly. Then I felt a drop of water on arm. That's weird, there was no sign of water and the sky was clear. Percy must be shedding tears too. "Percy, please stop crying." Tears were coming out of my eyes too. "I know that you are hurting, but please, be strong. I beg of you… and, and I will always love you, no matter what. I love you so much that it hurts and I miss you so much that it kills. It kills me to find you in so much pain, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I sat there, hugging my knees to my chest and crying.

Percy's POV

Don't cry... please. It breaks my heart to see you in pain. Annabeth, please stop crying. My arms were around Annabeth, hugging her close to me, but of course she didn't know. She didn't know that I was crying for her. She didn't know that for the past ten minutes, my tears have soaked my clothes and made puddles on the sand. Annabeth, please. Don't… cry. I wished that I could be alive again, so I could comfort Annabeth and give her the thing she needed the most, a kiss. But I couldn't, and I was left there to cry next to Annabeth. Why did this world have to be like this? Why? Why can't everyone live happy lives? Why can't we just all be happy? I hugged her closer to me.

Annabeth's POV

I stopped shaking about five minutes ago and tears stopped coming out about ten minutes ago. Pull it together, Annabeth. Remember what Percy said to you before. _It's okay Annabeth. Don't be sad. Be strong. Show me the strong girl you are. _Be strong. I clenched my fists as I slowly stood up. I traced my finger around Percy's name on the cross and I left. "I love you."

---about two weeks later---

Annabeth's POV

I walked through the camp in a positive mood. Well, I didn't look where I was going, and then I bumped into another camper. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Sorry." We both said. I looked around and watched him walk away. I was having a strange feeling about him. A nervous kind of feeling that feels good but also feels bad. There was just something about him that made him special. Was he… cute? No, this wasn't the time to be thinking of other guys. But he was cute. He was a blonde with green eyes and a muscular body. Why am I having strange feelings about him? Percy is my love of my live. I can't lose him and go with another guy. Percy is my world. Most of him is gone, and I just can't throw away the remnants my world. But even so, I couldn't help but look at him once again.


End file.
